Our destiny
by Aria01
Summary: Aos poucos, Merlin descobrira em Arthur um príncipe pela qual valia a pena até mesmo arriscar sua própria vida.


**Título: **Our destiny

**Autora: **Aria

**Beta:** Eri-Chan

**Categoria: ****Concurso NFF I/2011: Ano Novo e Mudanças****, Merlin, 1ª Temporada, Slash (M/M).**

**Advertências: **Insinuações de Merthur (Arthur x Merlin)**, Spoilers ao longo de toda a primeira temporada.**

**Classificação: **PG-13**  
Capítulos: **1 (Oneshoot)**  
Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo: **Aos poucos, Merlin descobrira em Arthur um príncipe pela qual valia a pena até mesmo arriscar sua própria vida.

**Itens utilizados: **"Um passo para trás e dois para frente" (Lenin)

"Cedo ou tarde você vai perceber, como eu, que há uma diferença entre conhecer o caminho e percorrer o caminho." (Matrix)

"O desafio não espera. A vida não olha para trás. Uma semana é tempo mais que suficiente para sabermos se aceitamos ou não o nosso destino." (O Demônio e a - Paulo Coelho)

**Notas:** Fanfic dedicada ao Fabitch, por ser o maior responsável por este meu novo e insano surto.

* * *

**Our destiny**

A primeira impressão que Merlin tivera de Arthur Pendragon não poderia ter sido pior. Arrogante, prepotente, além de um perfeito idiota que se achava o máximo por ser o filho do rei. Definitivamente o tipo de pessoa que ele não suportava.

Entretanto, por uma ironia do destino, o jovem mago se viu salvando a vida do herdeiro do trono e como recompensa – de acordo com as palavras do Rei Uther – tornou-se seu servo.

A princípio a ideia não agradara a nenhum dos dois, porém as ordens do rei ainda eram absolutas e nada poderiam fazer a respeito daquilo. Arthur, na opinião de Merlin, continuava sendo o mesmo idiota. A única diferença era que agora se via obrigado a realizar todo e qualquer capricho do jovem príncipe. E poderia ser apenas impressão do servo, mas ele parecia sentir um prazer especial em mandar-lhe limpar o estábulo.

Arthur, por sua vez, também só parecia ver motivos para irritar-se com Merlin, como, por exemplo, seu jeito desajeitado ou sua desatenção para coisas que – para o mago – somente o príncipe considerava importantes.

No entanto, para qualquer um que os conhecesse, o fato de que um precisava do outro era simplesmente inegável. Claro, eles próprios jamais admitiriam tal coisa. E até mesmo o dragão mágico trancafiado nas cavernas abaixo do castelo de Camelot dissera a Merlin algo do tipo.

Um completava o outro, como dois lados da mesma moeda. Unidos pela mesma jornada.

Merlin, como seria de se imaginar, custara a crer em tais palavras. Afinal, aquilo não poderia ser real, não é mesmo? Arthur depender dele, um mero servo que escondia o fato de possuir poder mágico para continuar vivo, para se tornar um grande rei? Como não duvidar de tal coisa?

A convivência, porém, mostrava cada vez mais ao jovem mago que havia certo fundo de verdade e razão em tudo aquilo.

O Rei Uther havia banido todo e qualquer tipo de magia de seu reino, e aquele que fosse visto praticando um encantamento, seja ele qual fosse, era imediatamente condenado à morte. No instante em que chegara a Camelot, Merlin presenciou uma dessas execuções. E, talvez, fosse por conta desta atitude digna de um tirano que cada vez mais o reino se via envolto em problemas originados por feitiçaria.

Se não fosse por Merlin, muitas vezes ajudado por Gaius, médico da corte e também protetor de seu segredo, Arthur sem a menor dúvida teria sucumbido a um dos inúmeros ataques destinados a sua pessoa. Porque, independente do rei ser o culpado, todos pareciam querer fazer com que o jovem herdeiro pagasse.

Entretanto, havia momentos em que o príncipe não precisava da "ajuda" de outros para atrair problemas em sua direção. Ele, por si só, era capaz de envolver-se neles.

O convívio com Arthur, porém, não mostrara a Merlin apenas coisas ruins. Devido ao fato de estar sempre com ele foi capaz de conhecer um lado do príncipe que normalmente era ofuscado por sua arrogância.

O jovem herdeiro era nobre, justo e misericordioso e amava seu reino e as pessoas que nele viviam mais do que sua própria vida. Não havia incertezas de que, quando chegasse seu tempo de reinar sobre aquelas terras, Arthur Pendragon seria o melhor rei que Camelot tivera.

O motivo de tamanha certeza?

Arthur havia contrariado as ordens do próprio pai e arriscado sua vida e seu futuro para salvar até mesmo um reles servo como Merlin.

Havia sido esta atitude que fizera o mago abrir os olhos em relação ao que, de fato, sentia pelo herdeiro do trono de Camelot. O amava.

E era por estes sentimentos e pelo futuro grandioso que aguardava o príncipe que Melin, agora, se via obrigado a salvá-lo independente de qual fosse o custo. Dirigira-se a Ilha dos Abençoados com este propósito em mente.

Por acreditar em Arthur e em tudo que ele ainda poderia fazer por aquelas terras e pessoas, o mago não via arrependimentos em sua jornada ou no fato de que estava prestes a morrer para que seu príncipe pudesse viver.

Não era seu destino guiá-lo até o trono? Pois bem. Não poderia estar ao seu lado durante toda a trajetória, porém garantiria a ele a chance de alcançá-la.

Arthur não estaria sozinho, outros surgiriam para auxiliá-lo em sua jornada e terminariam de conduzi-lo ao lugar que era seu por direito. Talvez, no dia em que se tornasse rei, ele nem ao menos se recordasse mais que um dia conheceu Merlin, porém o mago não se importava com o futuro.

Às vezes, para dar continuidade a um trajeto, era necessário retroceder para, mais à frente, continuar avançando. **Um passo para trás e dois para frente.**Então, para que Arthur vivesse, era preciso que Merlin morresse. Simples assim.

Entretanto, apesar das artimanhas da "sacerdotisa" com quem o mago fizera seu acordo e o fato de quase ter perdido pessoas que lhe eram importantes, o destino parecia sorrir a seu favor. Todos estavam vivos e Merlin ainda mais forte.

Não havia glória para o jovem mago, afinal, ainda que houvesse salvado Arthur, o rei não ouviria muito além do fato de que magia fora utilizada. Porém Merlin estava contente porque possuía a maior das glórias que poderia obter.

Conhecimento.

E quando se referia a "conhecimento", não se limitava apenas à magia poderosa que era capaz de dar ao usuário poderes sobre a vida e a morte que aprendera. Estendia-se também à sabedoria que cada experiência ou escolha podia lhe proporcionar.

Merlin havia aprendido, enfim, que de nada lhe adiantaria conhecer o caminho que Arthur precisava percorrer se não estivesse com ele. Outros poderiam estar ao lado dele, porém eles saberiam mesmo como guiá-lo? E se apenas ele, Merlin, fosse capaz de protegê-lo e fazer com que seu destino se concretizasse?

Morrer por Arthur Pendragon não era uma decisão da qual o mago se arrependia, ao contrário, faria tudo outra vez e exatamente da mesma forma se fosse necessário. Porém agora compreendia que esse era um caminho a ser trilhado por ambos. Deveria viver, para, só assim, fazê-lo viver também.

– Merlin? O que você acha que está fazendo?

O príncipe estava parado a porta do salão onde as armas e armaduras da guarda real eram guardadas.

– Sabe há quanto tempo pedi que me levasse essa espada?

– Não, sir. – Merlin sorriu sem graça – Não acontecerá de novo.

– Assim espero, Merlin. Assim espero...

Arthur logo deixou a sala e Merlin seguia em seu encalço, como um bom servo. Havia horas em que o príncipe herdeiro era absolutamente irritante, porém o mago viu seu verdadeiro interior em cada vez que ele se arriscara para salvar alguém, em muitas destas colocando sua própria segurança e vida em risco.

Este era o Arthur Pendragon que aprendera a respeitar – quando merecia – e amar. E era também este homem que um dia esperava ver reinar por toda Camelot.

A aposta que inconscientemente fizera ao salvá-lo pela primeira vez agora os unia e aqueles ínfimos segundos, talvez, houvessem sido mais que suficientes para que seus destinos fossem selados por toda a eternidade. **O desafio não espera. A vida não olha para trás. Uma semana é tempo mais que suficiente para sabermos se aceitamos ou não o nosso destino.**

Porque era o destino de Merlin proteger seu príncipe, e continuaria o fazendo enquanto lhe restasse ao menos um mero sopro de vida.

_**Fim**_


End file.
